The dough press of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the dough press disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,216, dated Sept. 25, 1973.
Various types of dough presses including manually operable dough presses and automatically operable dough presses (such as that disclosed in the above-mentioned prior U.S. patent) have been heretofore designed. Of course, a manually operated dough press is more reliable than a motor-driven or automatically operable dough press, but the manual dough press must be manually operated by the operator at all times. On the other hand, an automatically operated or power-driven dough press, while not requiring manual operation by the operator thereof, is subject to breakdown and in most instances an automatically or power-operated dough press may not be readily manually operated. Accordingly, both types of dough presses have certain disadvantages.